Free Yourself
by damons-eternal-flame
Summary: This takes place after 4x7, When Damon tells her she is sire bonded to him and her feelings isn't real. Heartbroken, she runs away to find herself, after losing control at a run down bar, a certain original saves her from herself. Rated M for later on chapters.
1. Chapter One

**Authors note: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries at all. This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think. Next chapter should be up shortly.**

Chapter One:

Elena hung on to every word Damon said. "Please, no more".

"Elena, what happened last night, it was the best night in my existence. But for you, I suppose it isn't real." he whispered not able to meet her eyes.

Elena turned away holding back her sob. She wasn't sired to _Damon_. She couldn't be, it wasn't possible. Her feelings for him there real. She knows it. "So are you telling me when I was a human, my love for you was SIRED to?"

"Elena, what you feel for me, is only heightened by the sire bond. Because my blood turned you.. we're connected in some weird freaky vampire way". he added with a fake half smile.

"It was real for me!" She cried turning around. Damon froze with mock horror. "Why are you so blind? I know it's real Damon, I feel it. Every bone in my body screams for you. I love you Damon. It's you, it's always been you. I was just to blind and shallow minded. I know what I have for you is real."

"Elena, I'm sorry. " He chocked out taking her hand. She ripped her hand away. "Don't be".

"Elena, we're going to fix this okay? When we find out how to break the bond, we can work on us. I want to know what you feel is real."

"Fix the bond or fix me?" Elena snapped glaring at Damon.

"Elena .. I didn't mean it that way..Please".

"No Damon. I get it. Fix me. The same thing Stefan said. Everyone wants to_ fix _me. What if I don't want to be fixed? What if I'm happy the way I am? But sure go ahead and FIX me because you know thats what everyone thinks they should do".

"Elena.."

"No Damon." She cried cutting him off. "The one moment, I found happiness in my new vampire life. The one moment I actually enjoy what I am, everyone thinks I'm different. That I need to be saved. That I'm a _monster._" she spat out.

"Elena you know your not a monster."

"My own brother tried to kill me Damon."

"Elena, he loves you.."

"Just leave" She snapped cutting him off.

"What? Elena?"

"LEAVE!" She screamed throwing him against her bedroom wall.

Her face was full on vampire as Damon sat up. "Leave" She whispered through her fangs.

They wanted a monster she could be one. In a flash Damon was gone, and she could hear her front door slam behind downstairs. She felt her face go back to normal as she sat on her bed.

They didn't need her anymore. Her friends, her brother. She knew with her new vampire emotions, that she would feel this way. But the guilt, it was consuming her. She caused them all this pain, all this hurt. Everyone around her walks on egg shells around her thinking she would randomly explode one day.

They wanted to _fix_ her. Jeremy wanted to kill her. Maybe they were right. The Elena they once knew died on that bridge. All she knew was that she needed to find herself, she needed to feel alive once more. Staying here, in the town where everyone thought something was wrong with her seemed like the wrong place to start. The memories, of when she was alive and breathing surrounded her in her nightmares every night. Staying here in this town wasn't good for anyone. Where would she go though? Who would be there to help her through everything? Everyone she knew wanted to _fix_ her, not _help_ her. All she could think about was the one person, who in her human life who respected her. Treated her like she was equal and could handle her own.


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors note! Ahh, I really loved this chapter. Got to play around with a darker Elena.**

**I don't own anything on the vampire diaries. **

God she was hungry. She could feel the urge to kill escape from her soul. The monster was killing her inside, tormenting her. How long has it been since she last fed? The search for the one person she needed to turn to was going nowhere. She was going to hold off feeding until she found _him, _but she didn't think it would take this long. She knew she couldn't feed by herself, not just yet. One murder was enough to last her a lifetime. She blocked off the guilt from that, which was something she has been good at lately. Blocking off emotions she didn't want to feel.

"Another one Miss?"

She looked up at the bartender holding the bourbon out to her. All she could stare at was his neck, and the sweet nectar running through his veins. She could feel her eyes darkening.  
"Leave the bottle." She snapped using her compulsion.

She poured herself a full glass, just to chug it down in one swish. The more alcohol she drank, the less she thought about the life she left. The less she thought about the monster she was hiding inside her, dying to come out and play.

Her ears perked up to a heartbeat moving close to her. Her body tensed up at the sweet smell of his poison.

"I like a woman who knows how to hold in her booze". She heard a sly voice say.

She moved eyes toward a man scooting his chair toward her. She rolled her eyes.

"My names Jason." She ignore him, hoping he would get the hint.

"What's a girl like you doing in a town like this?"

_God his heart beat. _She thought to herself.

"Enjoying the scenery." She grinned sarcastically.

"Mmmn. Me too". She rolled her eyes. But the monster in her urged her to turn around and sink her fangs into his delicious pulse point. She swallowed down hard trying to regain her composer.

She was not about to lose herself here. But the monster in her was _starving, _demanding attention.

"May I buy you a drink?"

"I got one". She snapped pouring herself another glass.

"I see that." he smiled taking her in. " I didn't catch your name..?"

"I didn't give it to you." God all she could hear was his heart, pumping more and more of the one thing she needed. She chewed her lip hard enough where she could taste blood. The monster came out forcing her to turn towards him with a seductive smile. "Melissa" She lied through her teeth.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl". She looked up to him through her dark lashes.

His heart beat sped up even more. "Is that a compliment Jason?"

"It can be whatever you want it to be beautiful."

She grinned licking her lips. " I might have to take you on that offer."

He moved closer to her, causing the monster in her to take over even more. It was hungry, and she kept it hidden for so long. "I'm not sure you can handle me" he grinned.

She let out a laugh. Oh the_ irony_.

God, this was so wrong. But why did it feel so right? She felt _dangerous. _She felt _powerful_. She loved the control she felt over this man. He was putty in her hands. But this wasn't Elena, this was the monster inside her talking. She was so hungry, this time she wasn't sure she could her it back anymore. She let out a small laugh.

"How about we get out of here?" She said catching his gaze.

He smiled wide "I thought you would never ask."

She grabbed her jacket, and led him out the door by his hand. This was so easy. She didn't even have to use compulsion to get him to follow her.

_Stop this is wrong, don't do it, he has a family. Don't do this, this isn't right! _Her thoughts screamed.

But she couldn't pull the vampire in her back anymore.

Once outside she let the monster move him with inhuman speed to the ally behind the bar. "What the hell?" He cried out in shock.

"This isn't going to hurt. Don't make a sound." She smiled a the vampire came out in her. His wide-eyed scared gaze brought the monster in her out even more as she plunged into his neck.

The fire inside her rose and soared with each sip. She dug her fangs into him more, wanting to drain each sweet drop from his body. She could feel his heart beat, get slower and slower. It excited her even more, she wanted to kill. The blood warmed her body, restarting her still heart. She needed more. She couldn't stop , she didn't...

Before she could blink, she was thrown against the brick wall. It took seconds for her to recover from the surprise blow. She let out a deep growl, body infuriating with anger. How dare someone take away _her_ meal.

She lounged at the mysterious vampire who wanted a death wish. When she gave the stranger his death, she would laugh.

"ENOUGH KATERINA." The voice boomed grabbing her by her neck.

She let out a hiss. How dare he call her Katherine? She barred her fangs as he slammed her into the wall by her neck. "Enough." growled. She felt the monster in her grow angrier. He tightened his grip. She could feel the bones in her neck crack from his iron grip. She knew in seconds, her neck would be broken. How was he so strong?

She looked up at the man with her blood-shot dark eyes. In the darkness, she could see this man perfectly. As her human form took over as she whispered. "Elijah"._  
_

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT SAY WHAAAT**

**What did you guys think about darker Elena? It took me forever to figure out what I wanted with this chapter. I had so many ideas, but each one, I ended up erasing completely. Instead of planning every detail, I relaxed and let the words come to me, and this is what I created. & Elijah doesn't know that Elena was turned thats why he called her katherine. lolol**

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think about it so far! I feel like I can do so much with this. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Authors note: I get to introduce my other favorite original YAY.**

**I got a lot of stuff cleared away in this chapter. I hope you enjoy my storyline so far ;)  
**

**disclaimer: I dont own anything from the vampire diaries promise.  
**

"Katerina, I would have expected you to be deceased by now." he spoke coldly before releasing her.

"I'm not Katherine. It's ... Elena."

She rubbed the back of her neck, waiting for it to heal.

For the first time in centuries, he was unintentionally surprised. Elena watched the different emotions run through Elijah's face before he settled on disbelief.

"Elena?" He breathed taking a step towards her. "Your alive, I watched you die."

She nodded with a faint smile. "I did die."

"Rebekah killed you." He gasped, light reaching his eyes.  
"She did.. I died with Damon's blood in my system."

She couldn't meet his gaze. Elena knew the only thing Elijah wanted for her was to grow up, have kids. He knew she was never met for this life.

"I'm so sorry Elena." he whispered putting his hand across her cheek. She leaned into his simple brace. "I'm just happy your alive."

Her eyes looked down to the crumpled man on the ground. "Oh." She cried out, biting her wrist and pushing her blood to his mouth. How could she lose control like that? She let the monster win. She took away this humans life. She was a monster, just like everyone said she was. She could almost taste the guilt as it spread over her body. It was drowning her, pulling her deeper in to the darkness. "Elijah, I'm so sorry." She cried out.

"Listen Elena. He still has a heartbeat."

She closed her eyes listening to the world around her. He did. He had a heartbeat. She let out a sigh of relief as her body slumped down to the wall.

"I can't do this Elijah. This vampire thing, I can't control it. Every second, every moment it screams at me. Telling me to do things I wouldn't even dream of. I stare at someones throat, and all I can think about is how _good_ it would feel for me to rip it apart. This hunger, it eats away my existence Elijah. Every moment I deny it, it tears me down. Telling me to just turn it off." She sobbed wiping the blood from her mouth. "I attacked you Elijah. I'm so sorry."  
Why couldn't she just stop crying? She was either wanting to live out her psycho murderous desires or crying.

"You just turned. Everything is new to you. It's going to get easier Elena. You just can't lose yourself. Turning it off? It's not going to do anything for you but add to your guilt." He spoke kneeling in front of her.  
Both of them turned to the man who gasped besides them.

"You remember nothing. You went to the bar, had a couple of drinks, then went home. Now run." Elijah commanded picking the man up.

He nodded, looking at me before running.

"How long have you gone without feeding before tonight?"

"3 weeks." she whispered. Elijah let out a breath as he helped her up.

"You're a new vampire. You have to feed until you can build up your tolerance."  
"So I just slaughter the town till I don't need that much of blood Elijah? I can't do that." she cried shaking her head.

"Your going to have to." He said pulling a handkerchief out of his suit pocket. "Clean yourself up. I'm going to help you."  
"Why Elijah?" She said looking up at his gaze. She couldn't tell him she was searching for him, for his help, for his understanding.

"My family has made you this way. I'm an honorable man Elena. I owe you, so I will give you my word that by the time we're through, you will never lose control again."

"Thankyou." she whispered taking his hand.

* * *

Elena watched with wide eyes as he pulled his car into the stoned drive-way.

"Where are we?" She whispered as he opened his car door for her.

"A place where my brothers and I stay at."

"Brothers .. as in plural?" She questioned panicking. She didn't want anything to do with Klaus, and she was glad that she destined herself from him.

He let out a small laugh. "You didn't think I would share my home with Niklaus did you?"

"Kol." She stated as Kol opened the front door.

"Ah, isn't it the lovely Gilbert. Immortality has done you wonders love. Not that I'm saying you weren't a sight for sore eyes before."  
She let out a small laugh. Kol, she could deal with. Klaus... She didn't even want to thin about that.

"Congrats on not being dead by the way. Elijah filled me in on all Rebekah's dirty deeds." he added ushering us inside and closing the door.

Elena stared in shock at the scenery around her. From the marble floors, to the dark leather furniture. Candles lit almost every space available, leaving the room a sweet vanilla glow.

"I decorated, and well. Elijah read the whole time." Kol grinned as Elijah took Elena coat.

"It's a lovely home. It feels so.."

"Peaceful?" Elijah interrupted. She nodded. "It's the one place we turn to when we want to get away from our mindless brained sister or mentally ill brother."

"I see." She smiled as Kol led them to the couch.

"So, I get the vampire thing hasn't been working out so well for you. And your Salvatore boys aren't that great of a help." Kol grinned.

Elena didn't want to think about the life she left behind. Her friends, her family. Damon. Stefan. All of them needed to be in her past for now. Well, at least until the sire bond non-sense goes away.

"What's troubling you Elena?" Elijah asked watching her as she looked down.

"My life. It's hard forgetting where I started."

"Why did you leave? If I must ask, you do not have to answer if it's to personal".

" I love them. Both of them. But you can't love the other, without destroying the other. I thought I finally made a choice. With everything that happened in my human life, my vampire life, I thought I made the right choice. But of course, this sire bond thing turned up. And it was just another battle. Another reason for me to reconsider.. my options. I was sick of it. I was sick of the war between my heart and my mind. They were tearing me apart just as well.."

"Sire bond?" Elijah asked deep in thought.

"It was Damon's blood who turned me into a vampire Elijah. Since I choose Damon.. Well the sire bond circulation came up. I know my feelings were real, and none of them wouldn't trust my free will."  
"It's rare. But I'm not even sure it exists.." Elijah trailed off.

Kol let out a snort. "Imagine Nik's hybrids sired to him that way."

She shook her head. " I need help with this vampire stuff. Damon was helping me, but he wanted to give me space to see how I felt. And Stefan wants me to go on the _animal diet_.."

Kol let out a noise of disgust. "He lives as a savage he does. Drinking the vermin blood."

"As Elijah clearly saw tonight, I can't control myself. My brother wants to kill me, Caroline thinks I'm crazy..I just couldn't handle the pressure anymore."

"Drama drama drama." Kol laughed getting up to pour himself a drink. "That my friend is why I stay relationship free."

"What? Sick of compelling yourself a girlfriend?" Elena teased looking up from her hands.

Elijah let out a laugh. "Compelled or not love, I still get my satisfaction in the end of course, so why does it matter?" Kol took a big swig from his drink.

"Anyways, I'm sick of all this depressing non-sense. Have you ever been to a night club before?" He added.

She looked at Elijah with wide eyes. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I haven't." She replied with a smile.

"Well it's settled. Elijah will show you to where Rebekah stays when she stalks us here and you can can borrow some of her prostitute clothes." Kol winked.

"prostitute clothes. What?" She asked confused. There was no way on hell she would dress _like that_.

"We're going to teach you how to feed. Get over yourself and go get ready." Kol said disappearing.

"Do I have to?" Elena sighed looking at Elijah.

"Just stop thinking about things. It is what causes you the most trouble. Don't worry about everything for once, just let yourself go and see where it takes you. That is what being a vampire is about. Minus all the over powering emotions and self loathing."  
She nodded. _Free yourself_. She told herself. And tonight, that is what she is going to do.


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors note: I had fun playing with the characters in this. I'm sorry this took a little longer getting up. THANKYOU guys from the bottom of my heart for all your reviews and favorites/follows. It MEANS THE WHOLE WIDE EARTH AND BEYOND THAT OKAY I LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER. **

**I hope you guys like where I'm taking this **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from the vampire diaries  
**

Her eyes took in the crowded dance floor around her.

"What's that smell...?" Elena sighed scrunching her nose.

"That's the smell of lust my darling." Kol grinned patting her on the shoulder.

Elena sent a worried look to Elijah. He smiled encouragingly

She could do this. She didn't have to kill to feed, just snatch and erase.

Elena's breath caught in her throat as a very attractive male moved in front of her. She could feel the monster in her take control as she made her way towards him.

"No. Not him." Elijah spoke moving to her side. "He has friends here. Friends who will question where he went. Look."

She watched as the male moved towards his friends. _Why was this so hard_?

"Look for the loners, the stragglers without friends."  
"Elijah, we're in a night club. Everybody is here with somebody."

"Not exactly." he grinned as he eyed a man at the edge of the bar.

I let out my breath, easing the monster out of hiding.

"Remember, hold his gaze. A man loves a woman who can seduce them with her eyes. Take lead, but don't push it. Let him feel important." he whispered in her ear. The feeling of his cool crisp breath on her neck sent chills down her spine. Elena nodded before moving to the stool beside him.

Causally, she leaned across the bar faking an attempt to call the bartender. With a sly sigh, she leaned back.

"Here, watch this." He spoke signaling the bartender. "Thanks." She grinned playfully looking up from her dark lashes.

"Bourbon please." She let her voice sang out turning away from the man.

"Bourbon? Ha, a pretty face like you drinking the strong stuff. You sure you don't want a fruity ice drink?"

Elena grinned before swallowing it in one sip. "I can handle my poison."

"I didn't catch your name?"

"Haley." The monster lied for her.

"How about a shot Haley?" he smiled moving closure to her.  
She looked up at his dark eyes innocently. "How about we take this party else where?"

She could feel his heart jumping out of his chest. It was music to her ears. The monster grinned at him, taking his drink gulping it in one sip.

"Follow me." she winked brushing past him outside.

"She's going to be quite the pleasure to keep around the house." Kol grinned watching Elena led the creep outside.

Elijah shook his head tiredly. " A handful you mean."

"You know your having fun with this brother. When was the last time you indulged in anything but one of your silly novels? She's making you alive again and you know it."

"For once my dearest younger brother. Shut up." He snapped moving outside to check on Elena.

She could feel the vampire in her awaken as she whispered, "Don't move, or make a sound. This won't hurt."

With one swift movement, she bit into his neck letting the sweet poison flow down her throat. With every drip, the blood warmed her body setting her heart into a dance.

"Remember Elena, when you feel his heart slow, stop."  
The monster ignored him, diving deeper into its frenzy blood lust.

"Elena.." Elijah warned touching her shoulder.

Elena leaned her head back letting every drop of blood run through her body.

"You will not remember any of this. Leave." her voice sung as she let go of him.

The man shook off his clothes before turning away and leaving.

With a grin, she felt the monster in her hide.

"I did it! I fed without hurting anyone!" Elena grinned playfully.

"Here dear." Elijah smiled taking out his handkerchief and wiping the blood from her chin.

His touch sent fire through her veins making her catch her breath. She leaned into his hand, resting on his cheek with a sigh. "Elena..." he whispered as she looked up to him.

Elena moved closer as he moved his other hand down her back, pulling her closer to him.

He smelled like everything she ever needed in life. It was heaven in her mind his lips touched her cheek skimming down to her chin.

She let out a whimper as his lips stopped right by hers.

_This is Elijah._ She told herself. _But god, why did this feel so right?_

She crushed her lips to his with a surrendering groan. Flames bubbled from her lips as she made contact with his cool breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a strong ironed grip before opening her mouth, deepening the kiss more.  
"Stop." Elijah growled removing her hands from her neck like it was nothing.

"What did.." She mumbled through sad eyes. Hurt, confusion, rejection bubbled over her at once. She could feel her face redden with embarrassment.

"It's just your blood high talking Elena." he sighed fixing his collar.  
Waves of embarrassment flooded over her as she looked down at her heels.

"I'm sorry.." she stumbled walking away. She wanted the sink into pit of embarrassment and never see the light of day again. How could she let herself go like that? _It's Elijah. The man who wanted nothing to do with her childish ways.._ Elena couldn't believe how immature she was. He is helping her out as a _friend. _It's not even that. She knew Elijah felt bad because Rebekah turned her into the vampire that she was. He did this because he thought he _owed_ her. She felt like a burden and that was the one emotion she ran away from in the first place.

"Done so soon love?" Kol grinned handing her his glass.

Elena pushed it down without a single grimace. _Whiskey_ she moaned in her head.

"What? Didn't go so well?" Kol teased filling his glass up again.

"No, it went smoothly."

"Awh, why so gloom? You know he won't even think about one of the best nights in his human years. I mean, he probably would have wished for death if it was delivered by you of course." he said with a wink.

"Thanks." she said sourly.

"Cheer up. Elijah taught you his way to hunt. Now it's my turn." Kol grinned drowning his glass.

"Where is brother dearest of mine?"  
"Oh. Um." Elena flustered. "Clubs aren't really his thing. He probably went home.."  
Kols eyes danced across the room. "Probably so. His loss."

Elena looked away with a grimace.

"How do you people even dance to this stuff?" he said shaking his head.

"Ke$ha isn't your thing?" She smiled half heartedly.  
"I can make it my thing." He grinned leading her out to the dance floor.

* * *

'

"What do you mean she left brother?" Damon growled slamming down his glass.

"I mean, all the clothes in her closet is missing, along with her car."  
"She can't leave, she wouldn't have." Damon whispered picking up his cell phone.

Two rings, then straight to voice mail. "_ Hi you reached Elena I'm sorry I can't get.._" He slung his phone into the wall.

"Did you tell her about the sire bond?" Stefan snapped.

"What was I suppose to do Stefan? Let her believe into her fairy tale dreams?"

"You know she cares about you Damon." Stefan said putting on his jacket.

"Who knows what she feels.. Where are you going?"  
"Over to Klaus's mansion. I'm sure he will help us once he knows his dobbleganger is missing."  
With one quick movement, Damon pulled back, punching Stefan in the face. With in seconds Stefan had Damon around the neck thrown into a wall.

"You think you stronger than me little brother?" Damon growled grabbing Stefan's arm from around his throat squeezing till he heard a crack. Stefan fell to the ground moaning.

"Don't forget, your on you bunny diet. You want to try that again?" Damon asked kicking his brother across the room.

"Okay Damon stop." He hissed through his teeth.

"Ahh. Brotherly love." Damon turned around to see Klaus grinning from the door way. "Don't stop on my be half. Please, carry away."

"Do you know where Elena is?" Stefan growled through his teeth as he pulled his arm back into socket.

"No, nor does it matter to me. She's vampire now. Since she killed the only remaining cure, I couldn't care less."  
"Then why are you here?" Damon snapped pouring himself a drink.

"I need Stefan to accompany me on a ... business trip. Damon to if you must."  
"Business trip?" Stefan asked moving towards the couch.

"You see, my brothers have other living _arrangements._ Kol seemed to think he was hilarious taking Elena dobblegangers blood with him, causing me not to be able to produce any more hybrids..that are sired to me." He spoked, venom pouring out of each word.

"Why do you need us?" Damon asked cautiously.

"You gentlemen are replaceable. My limited number of hybrids are not. See my picture?"  
"Don't we just love your honesty." Damon sighed downing the rest of his drink.

"What do we get out of return?" Stefan snapped.

"Ahh, that's the beauty of it. You guys get to continue living your pathetic lives as vampires one more day."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other grimacing.

"Fine." Stefan sighed.

"We leave tomorrow at sunset." Klaus smiled before turning away. "Ta-ta for now."

**OOOOOOH. Will Elena's run away hiding scheme be discovered? DUH DUH DUMMMM. (Creepy music)**

**On a brighter note, they kissed. heh. But it was short lived. ):**  
**On a brighter brighter note, it's Kols turn to help Elena feed since Elijah left.**

**On a brighter brighter brighter note, I LOVE YOU ALL Tell me what you think about the story so far (:**


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this, I couldn't decide where I wanted to go with this chapter SO MANY OPTIONS.**

**I had fun playing around with this. Tell me what you think so far ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from tvd, pinky promise!  
**

"This isn't going to hurt." Elena compelled diving into the strangers neck.

She couldn't believe herself, having all this control. The more blood she drank, the more it made her feel less embarrassed about what happened tonight.

_Maybe this is my escape_. The monster told her.

_Stop!_ She cried pushing the stranger away. She wiped the blood off her face repulsed by her actions._ Why? You know you want_ _more. _The monster laughed in her.

"That's the spirit!" Kol laughed patting her on the back.

_If Stefan and Damon could see me now. _She thought to herself cringing.

"Stop self-loathing. This is _fun._"

"Fun for your psychotic mind of course." She spat grabbing her coat from the bar.

"Hey I keep it interesting." he grinned following her out.

Elena studied his smile warily. "Why are you being so nice to me, you don't owe me anything?"

"Elena." he breathed moving closer to her. "I can't be your friend without a secret motive? Do you think that unkindly of me?"

"I don't know you to judge you Kol."  
"Ahh, we just might have to change that." he smiled extending his arm.

Elena let out an exaggerated sigh as she put his arm in his.

"You think tonight was fun love, just wait till tomorrow."  
"This wasn't fun." she stated for her own benefit. _Yes it was and you know it._ The monster told her.

"Whats tomorrow?" She forced out trying to clear her thoughts.

"Surprise surprise." He grinned leading her outside.

Elena wasn't sure if she would stick around much longer. They taught her self-control, she shouldn't bother Elijah anymore than she already has. Though she didn't want to leave and face Damon and Stefan.

Mystic Falls sounded wonderful just about now. Even though it killed her to say it, she missed her old life. But, it was more than that. She missed her human life. Her parents, her brother, Aunt Jenna. The way the warm coffee aroma drifted upstairs to her bedroom every morning. Of course, her and her brother had their differences.. but she missed when he didn't want to kill her every second of the day. She lost so much in a short year and a half. Sometimes she wasn't so sure how she managed to get out of bed each day. She shook her head of those nasty thoughts. She would not go back to _ that Elena. _

"Elena if you want to touch me, you can. You don't have to keep thinking about me with that bemused expression of yours."  
"Wouldn't you be so lucky." she sighed climbing into Kols car.

"I wouldn't know. You are the first Petrova I managed to stay in the same room with. All the others made me want to rip my eyes out of my sockets."  
"Sure, Kol don't pretend you didn't lead them to your bed eventually."  
"God no, Elijah and Nik were the bed leaders. I found my own beautiful women, if you know what I mean." he winked.

"Elijah slept with Katherine?" She asked innocently as she could manage.

"Of course, poor Elijah couldn't get enough of her. I eventually moved out the house, couldn't take her moans. You.." He said glancing at her. "Don't look like a screamer."

Elena blushed looking away. "You know nothing about me."

"I know the real reason you came here."  
"And what would that be?" she replied amused.

"You want to rekindle fire with my brother."

"What?" I choked out. "I came here to escape Kol. To be a vampire."

"Ha. Have fun believing that one sweet heart. I can see past your pretenses."

"What else do you see?" she asked amused.

"You really want to know?" he smiled glancing at her.

"Hit me with everything you got." she teased.

"You feel unbearably guilty for everything and anyone. But yet, you give everyone a chance. No matter what they done. You refuse to let yourself be happy because you feel like it would betray your family that you lost. Each and every day you fight the Petrova fire in your blood. Want to know how I know this?"  
Elena couldn't speak.

"I saw it tonight. The fire in your eyes. I watched you enjoy yourself for the first time. Because of me of course."  
Elena choked out a laugh rolling her eyes. "Sure."  
"My incredibly handsome self affects you."  
"Can you say that again? I can't hear you over the sound of your _ego._" Elena grinned as he pulled up into their long drive way.

"Ah, witty one are we now?"  
She shrugged getting out. "You don't know everything about me Kol."  
"I know, and it intrigues me each and every second. I'm good at reading people you know."

"I bet you are." She breathed as Kol opened the front door and leading her inside.

"I'm good at _many_ things ." he purred moving closer to her.

Elena could feel him trying to seduce her, she almost laughed out loud at how cocky he was at it. She might as well have fun with it.  
"Is that how you get woman in your bed?"

"Depends, is it working?" he breathed inches from her smooth lips.

"Not. At. All." She whispered seductively before turning on her heel and walking upstairs.

"It's just a matter of time. Nobody can fight me for to long." he called out laughing.

"Have fun trying." she laughed making her way through the wide hallway to her room.

Tonight wasn't so bad. Elijah seemed to be as far away from her as possible, but at least she didn't have to face him just yet. She wasn't really sure how she could explain tonight. Or why she made a move on Elijah. _He was my friend and I took advantage of that._ She sighed.

_But you know you liked it. Don't fight it. _The monster told her. She shook her head warily from her own thoughts.

Opening her door, she threw her coat down feeling on the wall for a light switch. _Damn rich people and their useless huge rooms._

She flipped it on before being shoved against the wall, screams smothered with a soft crisp lips.

She pulled away gasping. "Elijah?" She choked out trying to catch her breath.

"Elena.." he breathed before crushing his lips hungrily on hers.

**AN: AGGHH CLIFFHANGER ASDFGHJKL**

**I know I'm sorry heheh.  
**

**But I hope you like where I went with this so far, tell me what you thought about this. PM me if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them.  
**

**Thankyou for all your kind reviews guys, you are THE BEST EVER OK  
**


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: Sorry this took a little longer to get up, you guys have no clue how many times I re-wrote this. Haha. **

**I know, it's a little shorter than my other chapters. BUT ITS OKAY MORE NEXT TIME **

**Smutty smut smut in this chapter. You guys ask, you shall receive. hehehe**  
**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TVD PROMISE**

"Are you sure." She choked out as he playfully bit her bottom lip.

"Elena." He said throwing off her sweater. "I've been denying my happiness for quite sometime. It's time I be a little bit selfish for one night in my existence."

She became to weak to stand, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her as hard as he could.

_I guess the term "weak in the knees" actually does exist._ she thought as she watched the beautiful figure in front of her pull off her tank top.

With a playful grin, she nippled on his earlobe.

Elijah let out a growl tackling Elena on her bed before she could blink.

She was everything he ever looked for, and it shamed him that it took him this long to figure it out. He sighed with pleasure as she ripped his shirt in two.

"Sorry." She whispered into his chest embarrassed. She still hasn't come to terms with her inhuman strength.  
He let out a dark laugh pinning her hands above her head.

She couldn't get enough of his lips on hers, strong but smooth. He clouded her thoughts, bringing every part of her she hid away, alive and on fire.

They explored each others bodies, moving with each pulse of each others heart.

With one swift movement he had her shirt above her head, making slow erratic kisses down her smooth stomach. Elena let out a squeal as he ripped her pants in two.

"I liked those." She whispered with a sly smile.

"I shall buy you every pair of pants you could ever possibly want." he said between kisses. "As long as you let me tear them from you at night."

She giggled playfully as he ripped into her panties with his sharp teeth.

"Elijah.." She breathes as he kissed her core.

His fingers dug into her hips as he consumed every part of her sweet poison.

This was a whole other feeling for her. In this moment she swore up and down that his tongue could create miracles. The way it danced among her clit made her soar above them.

She could feel herself hovering over the sweet golden edge as he let go pulling her mouth to his. She let out a impatient growl flipping Elijah over.

With inhuman speed, she threw his pants on the ground ripping his boxer briefs in two.

"I liked those." He teased.

She rubbed herself over the tip of him making him moan.

With a growl, he threw her on her back pushing all of himself into her.

They both anticipated the moment, but they never knew what fireworks it would set off. With each push, it sent them both deeper and deeper into sweet endless bliss.

After the many years Elijah has been alive, he built up control to last him days in bed. But with each push into Elena's sweet core, it felt like he was plummeting over the edge.

"Oh god." Elena cried out as she wrapped her legs around his back.  
Elijah could feel the monster escape from him as he pushed harder and harder.

"Bite me." She moaned nails scratching down his toned back.

Elijahs eyes danced to hers with curiosity. "Please." She pleaded arching her neck.

He kissed down her face slowly nipping at her skin.

With one swift movement he latched his fangs into her smooth neck.

"Oh my god." She cried out in pleasure thrusting her hips deeper into him.

With each swallow of her sweet blood, he rose higher and higher until he dived into the oblivion her blood offered him.

She felt herself getting weaker, her body trying to replenish the blood he took. But she didn't care. She pushed harder and harder until she felt the orgasm explode from every part of her.

"Te jó Isten" Elijah yelled detaching himself from her neck, pounding his way into his own orgasm. With every thrust, he pushed every once of his seed inside of her.

With inhuman speed, he flipped them, pulling his beautiful Elena on his chest.

Both coming down from the high from sex, they listened to each others slow lingering heartbeats.

"Yours is weak." he murmured against her hair.

"I'm just a little weak." She smiled.

"Take my blood love."

"Elijah.." She whispered as he raised his wrist up to her mouth.

"Go ahead. Please." he said reassuringly.

She felt the monster in her escape through her face as she bit into his wrist.

She cried out in pleasure as his sweet rich blood poured into her throat. She had never tasted anything this rich and beautiful in her life.

His blood raced through her veins sending her soaring. Suddenly she wasn't in his bedroom anymore. She saw visions of dark forbidden forest and endless night skies. She felt power, lips snarled as if she was in a hunt, racing barefoot with inhuman speed through out the forest. Her feet danced across the forest floor soundless as her prey got closer and closer. With one swift movement, she dived into the darkness taking her prey with her mouth. She let out a fierce snarl as the thrill of the hunt washed over her.

For once in her life, she felt complete and satisfied.

Both of their heads snapped up at the sound of the front door being thrown across the room downstairs.

**Translation : "Te jó Isten" Oh my god. (Hungarian)  
**

**I KNOW I KNOW DON'T KILL ME I ENDED WITH A CLIFF HANGER IM SORWEEEY ;)  
**

**Thankyou all for the beautiful reviews you leave me, it keeps me motivated. You guys are AMAZING **


End file.
